Awakening
by Shennya
Summary: In the Battle of Five Armies Bilbo dies. And when Thorin thinks he can't bear the pain of losing him, Bilbo awakes, however, he doesn't remember anything about his life, not even Thorin Oakenshield.


**Request by vampygurl402: ** _Baggienshield romance and hurt/comfort m oneshot fic: Following the same vein as other prompts where Bilbo dies at the battle of five armies, everyone else lives, and he's buried in Erebor. However, somehow he's revived and busts out of his crypt terribly confused (maybe even with amnesia?). I'd really like the pairing to be Thorin/Bilbo, please, with an emphasis on second chances and making amends! It's up to the author how/why he gets brought back - high power, gods, or leave it ambiguous if you want._

**Awakening**

Despite the rain and cold, desolation and death that surrounded them, the dwarves heard the cries of the victory. Because it was a triumph, they defeated the dragon and the orcs whose bodies were inert in the battlefield. However, not all of it was a triumph, not to Thorin who, after embracing his nephews made his way through the warriors, elves and the wizard, to find the one who most loved. And there wasn't joy that stirred his heart, the victory meant nothing to him when he discovered the small body, wetting, amid dozens of corpses. The king of the dwarves, desperate and hurt more than anyone could put into words, he fell before the hobbit's body, peaceful, as if he had immersed in networks of dreams and he hadn't drowning in death. Thorin took him in his arms and pulled him, realizing that he could no longer hear the beating of his little heart.

It was at that moment, to see their king devastated, with the will and broken heart, the dwarves were mourning, as the Battle of Five Armies had taken Bilbo, and with him the joy of Thorin. They took the body of the hobbit when Thorin managed to let him go they washed the wounds and put him clean clothes, leaving him lying in one of the main rooms of the castle. Erebor, despite the abuse it had suffered by its former occupant, it was kept in good condition, enough for the dwarfs return to live in it.

After they left Bilbo's corpse in bed, they allowed Thorin to stay with him and decided to prepare for the funeral. Fili and Kili were those who took care of everything, knowing that their Uncle wouldn't accept to be separated from the hobbit until it was inevitable.

Thorin knelt by the bedside and rested his head near Bilbo, he took one of his cold hands in his, realizing he had never said how much he loved him. In those moments, no one dared to disturb him rather they need him, but usually they were going to Fili. However, Gandalf considered prudent to talk to Thorin, as he considered a mistake to leave Bilbo's corpse buried in Erebor.

"Let me take him away, Bilbo has to be buried in the Shire, near the tombs of his father and mother."

Then, as if he were a prized possession, Thorin leaned over Bilbo, as if he to protect him from the wizard.

"No, I will bury him here."

"Don't be selfish, Thorin Oakenshield. You know that this wasn't his home," said Gandalf more firmly.

"But it's my home and it would have been his if he didn't..." Thorin stopped and tried to smile despite the pain oppressed his heart. His fingers stroked the hair of Bilbo. He looked so quiet that Thorin liked to think he was just asleep and he would wake up anytime, "I would have given him everything he asked me, he would have stayed here, next to me."

"I'm not sure of that," said Gandalf. "Since we began the journey Bilbo longed to go back to the Shire, you know. He would have preferred to return."

Thorin glared at the wizard.

"If he wanted ... but now we can't know, so I will not let him away from me. No, Gandalf, he will remain here and when I die I will be buried next to him."

Gandalf sighed, he knew perfectly the dwarf to know that he wouldn't renounce anything that he loves, at least not as easily. So he decided, seeing him so devastated, he don't disturb him more for that day. But he planned to keep insisting.

Furthermore, Fili and Kili were very concerned that their Uncle hadn't rested in many hours, so, after much urging, they managed to convince Thorin that cease ensure Bilbo's body and that, at least during that night, rest a moment.

However, before leaving the room, Thorin did something his father or grandfather had never would did: left Arkenstone on the hobbit's chest. Before meeting Bilbo, he had thought about that stone like one of the most valuable things for him, he was so obsessed that he had took thirteen of his friends and an innocent hobbit to risk his life to Erebor. Now, however, he was willing to give up the stone to make the hobbit open his eyes again, but he knew that wasn't possible, so I had decided to bury him.

He kissed the forehead of the hobbit and left the room.

However, the heart of the mountain was more than a precious stone worth a river of gold that shone as if it found the universe in it and it contained a secret that could only appear once.

That night, in the room where the hobbit lay, a blinding light filled the place and fragile little body was covered with a flash, one that lasted long enough to give time for Kili, Balin, Fili and Thorin to get to the room before it was extinguished completely.

Thorin, fearing that Bilbo's body could be damaged in some way, feeling the glow became blinding him momentarily. However, when the light disappeared, dwarves realized something strange, Arkenstone, the stone Thorin had left on Bilbo's chest, was extinct; its unique luster had dimmed so that now looked much more like a black piece of coal.

However, that was not what made the dwarves remain frozen in surprise but the fact that Bilbo opened his eyes again.

Kili cursed in his language that certainly wasn't educated, while Fili rubbed his eyes so insistently that they hurt him. But the emotions aroused in Thorin seeing Bilbo awake, were completely different than the surprise or fear, he couldn't contain his joy.

He approached him quickly, and helplessly, took Bilbo's face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

"I am so glad to have you with me again, Bilbo."

But the hobbit reacted completely different to him. With a sudden movement took a few steps back. His cheeks were completely flushed, his breathing was rough, but the brightness emanating his eyes was fear and confusion.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who is Bilbo?"

Thorin reached him, trying to hide the pain had caused that Bilbo didn't recognize him. The hobbit took another step back.

"Don't you remember me?"

The hobbit shook his head, looked at the others, but that only made him look more confused. Then, he tried to move, and he fainted, but he didn't fall, because Thorin catch him on time and took him to bed.

Balin, the dwarf who was more familiar with the arts of healing, approached the hobbit for a moment.

"Apparently the Arkenstone, in some way, helped him back," he said, "but I think he has amnesia ..."

"How much do you think that will last?" Thorin asked, worried.

Balin shook his head.

"It's hard to tell, I've seen this a few times," he said. Some recover their memory in days, months, years ... some people never recover it."

Thorin nodded but he chose to ignore the fact that there was a possibility that Bilbo didn't remember him and decided to enjoy the fact that he had another chance with him.

The Hobbit woke the next evening, he felt too weird. His head hurt and he desperate because he couldn't remember his name. Even he had no idea why he was in that room or what had brought him there. Would he live in there? He put his hands to his temples and tried to make an effort, but everything was blurry and every time he tried to make it clearer, felt a sharp pain that made his eyes sprout tears. He was scared and desperate, had no memory to hold on to, something that might give a clue who he was. All he could remember was what had happened hours earlier in that same room. His first memory was having semblance to that dwarf that seemed more a strong warrior and incredibly attractive by the way.

The hobbit blushed. He didn't understand why his heart had reacted that way to see him and was only worse when the dwarf joined his lips to his and kissed him possessively as he was foolish to think that they did not know each other. Of course he had to know him, but he didn't remember. And that just made it more frustrating, because even though he knew nothing of that dwarf (or just don't remember) he couldn't help thinking of him and wishing that he was at that time with him. And now he deeply regretted when he had pushed him away, because his whole body felt cold and empty without feel his lips. His heart didn't remember, because almost exploded inside him every time his image appeared in his thoughts.

Then he covered his face, feeling confused. Because a part of him told him that he couldn't trust anyone, who could not be fooled, how could he trust someone who he didn't remember, who he doesn't knew nothing?

He heard a noise at the door and behind his came the dwarf whose hair was completely covered with gray. He remembered having seen a few hours earlier.

"How do you feel?" he asked, with a friendly smile.

The Hobbit took a moment before deciding that he didn't seem to want to hurt him.

"Everything is blank" he snapped, his voice trembling, trying hard not to shed tears in front of him.

"I know, I'm truly sorry. If I had a cure, I would give it to you. All we can do is hope that your memory gets better soon. In the meantime, I think we'd better start again: my name is Balin. At your service.

The hobbit nodded, but he didn't smile.

"What is my name?" he asked "Do I know you? Are we friends?"

Balin smiled.

"Your name is Bilbo Baggins. And yes I know you and ... well, at least I consider you a friend and all I can say is that you enjoy my company."

Bilbo smiled. He struggled to repeat his name, even though was heard, even in thought, as empty. He had hoped that his name would bring a flash of his memories, but might have to wait longer.

"Can I see him?" he asked, biting his own lip. He was frustrated by not being able to say his name to Balin but expected to know who he was.

And, apparently, the dwarf did, because after a smile, nodded. Without another word, left the room, Bilbo thought he spoke quickly with another dwarf, a dwarf with a deep voice that made him shiver completely. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the voice, his heart beat excitedly. Having no idea how Bilbo knew exactly what that voice could only belong to the same dwarf that he was desperate to see.

And, as if he had heard his internal dilemma, the dwarf came at that time. His long dark hair, with gray hair and blue and fascinating eyes captivated him. The dwarf smiled at Bilbo and he seemed even more attractive than before.

So he approached the hobbit and bowed before him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, always at your service."

Bilbo blushed. The name of the dwarf had caused a pleasant warmth in his entire body. Furthermore, his eyes had not taken off him as he said those words, Bilbo felt cherished by those eyes.

"Thorin," said Bilbo, that name made he feeling tickled on his lips.

The dwarf smiled, however, the hobbit detected a shadow of sadness in his eyes. He sat on the bed beside him. And that Bilbo distracted, and suddenly felt the need to approach him and kiss him until they fell together on the bed.

He was so eager to ask what kind of relationship they had, but he controlled himself. He still couldn't believe the strange emotions aroused in him someone who he couldn't remember. Thorin leaned forward him, Bilbo noticed that one of his hands extended toward him, to touch him, but he stopped before doing so.

Bilbo knew it was because he had rejected the first time they kissed. At that time he had been so shocked and scared that he couldn't react differently, now he deeply regretted, because really wanted to touch him.

"Where are we?" He asked, trying to divert his thoughts.

"In Erebor, my kingdom."

Bilbo opened his eyes in surprise.

"Are you the king of this place?"

Thorin gave him a smile that made him blush.

"Yes, which means that, while you remain here, you have to do everything I tell you," said Thorin.

The hobbit felt he was losing my mind, because instead of feeling threatened or scared, a wild emotion flooded his chest.

"Where do I live?" Bilbo decided to ask, trying to change the subject.

Thorin knew it was wrong to lie, but he couldn't help being selfish and he didn't want to risk that Bilbo wished to leave him, at least not now.

"You lived in the Blue Mountains, with my people. But now all live here."

Bilbo believed him and was glad because he could stay near him.

Gandalf was another who made a visit to Bilbo that day, like the others, appeared and said they were friends for a long time. However, Balin had said that during the first days, they shouldn't overwhelm him with too much information, so that during their conversation, Gandalf never mentioned the Shire and he didn't realized that Thorin lies he had told the hobbit until weeks later.

From the Lonely Mountain Dwarves began pilgrimages to Erebor. Under the mandate of Thorin, the dwarves managed to return to his old home and rebuild the place.

Bilbo, meanwhile, although he still couldn't remember anything, he had learned to play alongside Fili and Kili in that place. He enjoyed saw them train despite he didn't participate in any of their practices, but what he enjoyed most was spending time with Thorin. And the dwarves had noticed how their king watched the little hobbit and the way in which his voice became more polite when he speaking to him. The dwarves had learned that the king had a weakness: Bilbo Baggins. However, the only ones who took advantage of it were Fili and Kili. Every time they wanted to do something that they knew would be forbbiden by Thorin, they asked Bilbo to intercede for them. One day they decided to hunt on their own, but they knew pretty well that Thorin would object, so they spoke with Bilbo first.

So Bilbo, after arguing for a while with the brothers, decided to help.

"I think you should have trust them more," said Bilbo, after mentioning the Fili and Kili's plan, I think they are strong enough and brave enough to protect each other."

Thorin sighed and turned to the hobbit, he still didn't look convinced.

"I know that they are over age and can face anything. I am very proud of them, but I still worry about them."

Bilbo nodded, he knew, the time he had been with him was enough to realize that Thorin loved Fili and Kili as his own children. Bilbo approached him and took his hand.

Thorin couldn't resist.

"Okay, I will let them hunt" he agreed. "But I think it's unfair that they send you. They know I can't tell you no."

Bilbo flushed. Since that time they had kissed he didn't had made another attempt to do so and the hobbit wanted him to do it. Their relationship had been nothing more than two good friends. Although Bilbo had tried, on several occasions, approach him in a different way.

Thorin's thumb began stroking the palm of his hand and, after a thrill of pleasure, Bilbo felt a sharp pain in the head.

"What is it?" Thorin leaned beside him, scared.

But Bilbo couldn't answer, because multiple images crowded into his head and then vanished.

"Are you okay?" Thorin looked increasingly worried.

"Yes ... I think ... I think I remembered something."

"What?"

"A stone giants struggle" he said, without looking away from the blue eyes of Thorin. "You saved me from falling off the cliff ... and then you insulted me."

Bilbo heard the accusation and pain in his own voice. But the fact of seeing Thorin underestimated him had been too much for him. Why had he said that? He stepped back, feeling hurt, but Thorin closed the distance between them and wrapped him with his arms.

"Forgive me, please," he said and he seemed sincere. "I regret having treated you that way. I was an idiot. I didn't realize how valuable you were to me."

Bilbo wanted to ask for more explanations but Thorin's words had made him melt. The dwarf took his face in his hands.

"You have no idea how much I ..."

But at that time Thorin was interrupted and he had to leave Bilbo.

Days later, Gandalf returned to Erebor and while he was talking to Bilbo, he realized that the hobbit thought he belonged there. However, before removing his mistake, Gandalf had a serious conversation with Thorin.

"You shouldn't have lied," the wizard reproached.

Thorin scowled.

"If I hadn't, he would want to leave and I couldn't allow that.

Gandalf glared at him.

"It's unfair to him and you know it. So if you don't tell him, I will."

Thorin grumbled, but agreed to be the one who told him the truth.

"I'll take him to the Shire in two weeks" Gandalf warned him before leaving him.

Bilbo felt his heart beat faster when he saw Thorin enter his room and shut the door behind him. Lately he couldn't control his reactions whenever he saw the king, he felt he was going crazy.

Thorin sat on the bed beside him. He looked deadly serious.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, worried.

"I lied."

"I don't understand, what you mean?"

"You never lived with us, you lived in the Shire with other halflings, like you," said Thorin, looking away.

The hobbit frowned and stood up. Thorin tried to take his hand, but he abruptly retired.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I needed time to make you remind, I knew that if I had told you, you'd want to leave" confessed Thorin "and I had to do something to take you back. I was going to tell you one day, when I was sure that you wouldn't leave me."

Bilbo tried to keep annoying but he loved him too much to hot consider that quite convincing.

"Do you know what it is to be in love with someone who doesn't even remember you?" Thorin snapped "But it doesn't matter, you can go with Gandalf, I hope you're happy there and that one day, you can remember me."

"You're an idiot, Thorin Oakenshield!" cried Bilbo, before sitting astride him and kiss him passionately "I love you and I'm not going to any place where you're not."

Thorin smiled triumphantly and began to undress his hobbit. Bilbo moaned in happiness. At last, he had wanted for so long...

Once they were naked, Bilbo lay on the bed and Thorin settled over him. The king kissed him on the lips, neck, and started down his body, kissing him wildly and licking every inch of your skin.

"Bilbo, you have to accept to be my consort" Thorin moaned between kisses. "You have to be completely mine."

"Yes!" Replied with a gasp when Thorin opened his legs and his mouth dangerously get close to his erection.

Thorin's tongue slowly began touring his penis, from the base to the tip, causing Bilbo let out a moan of pleasure. The king stared straight into his eyes, as his mouth closed over his dick. He started sucking mercilessly.

"Ahhh! Thorin!"

Bilbo felt he would explode at any time. His hips began to shove in Thorin's mouth while he tortured him with his tongue and lips. The hobbit was moving faster and faster, as he dropped cries of pleasure and Thorin's hands began to caress his legs and buttocks, urging him to continue pushing.

Bilbo gripped the sheets with all his strength and shoved one last time, feeling that something exploded inside him and filled him with immense warmth. Finally, his body relaxed and Thorin reached his mouth and kissed him tenderly.

The Hobbit turmoil still breathing, but he was not alone, Thorin also seemed affected. Bilbo smiled and began to caress his body. His beautiful king deserved to feel the same pleasure he had experienced. So ran his hand over his skin to find his cock. He took it in his hands and felt completely hard and ready.

"Gandalf wants to take you away from here" Thorin said, with some difficulty, as Bilbo had started slowly stroking his erection, "He wants to bring you to the Shire. Please ... stay with me."

Bilbo kissed him while his touch and rhythm increased and made Thorin moan again and again.

"I told you, I want to stay here."

Thorin started sucking his lower lip, while Bilbo's hand continued to stroke his dick. The other hobbit's hand began stroking his back and buttocks.

"Bilbo" Thorin said, as he closed his eyes and felt he reached the climax. The explosion of pleasure left them both exhausted, so soon fell asleep, their bodies rubbing deliciously.

However, he couldn't rest because a terrible headache woke him. Now were hundreds of images hitting his thoughts: the Shire, his mother and father, his neighbors, Gandalf, the journey to Erebor, the dragon ... everything was back at breakneck speed, but it was so much that he felt his head would break.

Thorin woke up and put his arms around him.

"Is it happening again?" He asked.

Bilbo nodded.

The king kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. Bilbo felt much safer.

Finally, the pain passed, but all memories settled into his memory. Bilbo opened his eyes and kissed Thorin.

"What is it?" asked him, smiling, seeing that the hobbit was better.

"Thorin! My Thorin Oakenshield, I remember everything!" he exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, the king was wiped the smile from his face.

"Now you remember your home, I suppose you want to go back" he said, looking at him intently.

Bilbo Thorin leaned on.

"My home is with you. I will never leave you" the hobbit said, smiling. His desires were awakened again and he started kissing Thorin to excite him.

The dwarf laughed.

"I want you inside me, now" demanded Bilbo.

"As you wish, my little hobbit."


End file.
